


Having a Big Family is Nothing but Trouble

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community:hd_and_sons, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy being a son to an Avenger. Now mix in a Potter and things just got interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, I'm...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **hd_and_sons** Back to Hogwarts Challenge Week #1. This is a crossover with Avengers some **characters in Harry Potter have been a change in age** , sorry. I would also like to say thank you to **drarryxlover** for betaing this story, all other errors are mine.
> 
> Also, I would like to add that Albus is in my story 18yrs old. This story used to be tittle 'Yours, Mine and a headache?'

Frederick stood just before the wall, that would transport him to the other side and to the waiting Hogwarts Express, he moved when he felt one of his fathers beside him.

“Are you ready, Rick?” his dad asked as he laid a hand on Rick’s shoulder.

He looked up and smiled, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good, come let’s get this thing loaded, before your Father starts complaining about the time.”

They laugh and move towards where his father was waiting, “Ready, Rick?”

“Yeah, Father, I am ready.”

Rick bent down along with his dad to pick up his trunk when he was pushed from behind and would have fallen if it weren’t for his dad’s quick reflexes.

“Shit, I’m sorry, my stupid brother pushed me.” The guy said helping Rick gather his equilibrium, “Are you all right?”

Rick looked up and into a pair of hazel eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Damn, where are my manners? I’m James.” The boy said extending a hand.

“Rick.” He smiled shaking hands.

“Nice to meet you, Rick, I’ve got to go, but I hope to see around.” James smiled broadly and with a wave left to join a big crowd of people.

“What will the neighbors think? If they see my son smiling stupidly at nothing,” Rick’s dad commented from beside him.

Rick groaned and shoved his dad lightly, “Nothing, because knowing Uncle Tony he is probably still sleeping.”

The train whistle sounded and they hurried to load Rick’s trunk before he said goodbye to his dads and promised he would write as soon as he could. Rick found an empty compartment and was about to lean outside the window to wave goodbye when the door opened.

“Do you mind sharing? Everywhere else is crowded.”

“No.”

“Thanks…hey I know you.” The guy said, grinning.

Damn, even here he is known. He will have to tell his dad that he’ll have to be homeschooled, again. Rick sighed.

“Oh?”

“Yes, you’re the guy my brother was talking to. You know the tall, red head, dumb one.” The guy said.

“Oh, umm yeah.”

“Sorry about pushing him against you, by the way I’m Albus.” The guy extended his hand.

“I’m Rick.” He smiled.

“Nice, you aren’t a first year, are you? You’re too old.” Albus paused to smile before adding on an insincere, “Sorry.”

“Nah, that is fine. Is my first time attending Hogwarts, but I’m a seventh year student.”

“Oh, I see. Well hope you get Sorted into my house. We are the best.”

“Now don’t believe him, they are the worst.” A girl with red hair said from the doorway.

“Oh, do shut up Lily.” Albus snapped at her, to Rick he said, “She’s my sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” He waved.

“Same here.” She smile and turned, “By the way, Albus, your boyfriend told me to give you this.” She handed him a black leather notebook.

“Oh, shit I had forgotten it, thanks Lils.” Albus took it and put it away in his bag.

“You’re welcome, okay I’ll leave you guys alone.” With that she left the compartment.

With all the commotion, Rick noticed that it was too late to say goodbye to his dad’s, as they were all ready on their way to his new school.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Albus said from across the seat.

“Mmm, mind what? Sorry I was spaced out.” He turned to look at Albus.

“I mean about me being gay and all that.” Albus looked intensely at him.

“Not if you don’t mind me having two fathers.” Rick stated.

They both stay quietly after that. Rick turned to look outside and watched the passing scenery. He thought about his family; he’ll miss his dads, brother, uncles, aunts, cousins and of course his grandfather, who always let him get away with anything he wanted, as long as his father didn’t found out.

Rick gave a sigh and looked at his companion. He didn’t look anything like James, where James wall tall, Albus was on the shorter side, of course the eyes and even the hair were different. However, there were some similarities between them, like the cheekbones and even a little bit around the mouth.

“If you are checking me out, remember I have a boyfriend.”

“What?” Rick blinked coming out of his musings.

“I said…”

“I heard you, I wasn’t checking you out.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, “Well you could have fooled me.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking of how different you look from your brother.”

The other eyebrow went up, “Now this is interesting.”

“No more interesting than me hearing that you’re going out with my father, Potter.”

Both of Rick’s eyebrows went up at this and he couldn’t stop staring at the blond guy standing at the open door and looking back at Albus who was grimacing back. Rick already knew one thing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to be more fun than he had anticipated.  



	2. Potions and pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the famous Hogwarts School and it hasn't gone smoothly for Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hd_and_sons Back to Hogwarts Challenge Week #2. Also thank to elfwreck for the beta work, all other errors are mine.
> 
> **Note** I want to point out again, Albus is overage (18) as I don't write chan.

Rick sat down at his first class of the day: Potions, or so his schedule said. He took it out and looked at it one more time; he was putting it away when the door banged open and in came what he presumed was his Potions teacher. He was mentally comparing his grandfather to Professor Snape when Albus leaned over.

“Did I tell you I am named after him?” Albus mock-whispered, indicating the professor.

He raised an eyebrow. “No.”

Albus was opening his mouth to reply when the dry sarcastic voice sneered from beside them.

“Are you done disrupting my class, Potter?” 

Albus looked up at his uncle and smiled, “Sorry.”

Severus glowered. “Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter, for interrupting my class.” 

Severus left, murmuring about decency and Potters. Albus unrepentantly just smiled at Rick.

“Yeah, I am, and aside from that, he is also my honorary uncle,” Albus whispered, cringing when Severus screamed Albus' name, followed by another ten points from Slytherin.

oOoOoOo

Rick was reading from his book of potions and trying to do a simple potion that, according to Albus, they had done during their first year at Hogwarts. He scrunched up his nose when the foul smell hit him right on. He looked down at the notes again, but he couldn’t decide what had gone wrong. His potion didn’t look light pink like the notes indicated it should; it looked more like a slimy green.

“Mr. Coulson, I see that you added the dragon scales before lowering your heat,” the professor said from the side.

“Oh, is that what I did wrong? That explains it.” He looked up and then down at his now-ruined potion. “Sorry; I was trying to find the reason. Thanks.” 

“Next time, pay attention to the notes.” With that said, the professor left in a swirl of cape.

“Wow, I think you’re the first person he didn’t scream at,” Albus said.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Uncle Severus always screams at all of use who, one,” he counted on his fingers, “don’t pay attention and two, don’t do well in the potions.” Albus smiled. “Congratulations, you have survived Potions.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

oOoOoOo

_Hello dads,_

_Father, I have met someone (no, Uncle Tony, not romantically) who would be a perfect match for grandfather's verbal sparring; I think he knows his away around subtle jabs. I think you’ll like him too._

_Dad, the groundskeeper told my friend Albus that they make magical arrows. I think you’ll love them; once they hit the target, they fly back to their owner. Isn’t that cool? I’ll try to get a hold of one and send it over._

_Father, can you please tell Uncle Loki that I would like to speak to him about my homework. I am having trouble understanding runes, but I feel he is the best one to help me with them._

_Love you guys and miss you very much,_

_Rick_

_P.S. Tell Peter I miss him! ___

__Rick read over the letter one more time, sealed it, and left his dormitory. He was walking down the stairs when he heard the yelling._ _

__“You don’t understand, Malfoy.”_ _

__“Don’t I? All I know is my best friend is fucking my father.”_ _

__“First, if we are or aren’t, is none of your business, and second…”_ _

__“Not my business--he is my father!” Scorpius yelled._ _

__“And I am old enough…”_ _

__“Tell me, Potter, does your family know that you are fucking someone as old as your old man?” Scorpius sneered._ _

__“Why you piece of…” Albus started, but was cut off by the red-haired girl from the train; Lily, he thought her name was._ _

__“Stop it, both of you,” Lily said, standing between them._ _

__“This is not your business, Lily; move!” Albus pushed her to the side, making her lose her footing._ _

__“Don’t you push her, you piece of shit!” Scorpius yelled, pushing Albus hard._ _

__Rick just stood there as all hell broke loose between the two boys who, according to many, had been best friends since they were eleven. In the middle, with a whirl of red hair, trying to push them apart, was Lily. He stood there undecided whether to go and help her or just stay on the stairs, but seeing as his father and Uncle Steve always taught him manners, he decided to help her out._ _

__He moved and pulled Albus from on top of Scorpius and tried pulling him back. "Tried" was the relevant word. As he couldn’t, he decided to get in front of Albus to try to push him back, not noticing the punch coming his way. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, cradling his throbbing cheek._ _

__“Well, shit,” he murmured._ _

__“Sorry, mate, didn’t see you,” Albus said quietly, with a bleeding lip._ _

__He looked at Albus and then at Scorpius and started laughing. Now, how was he was going to explain to his father and dad about his purple cheek? Maybe he should just add it to the letter._ _

____P.P.S. Hey dad, how do you remove the swelling from a bruise?__ _ _

__Yeah, that would go over well. He wonder how many of them would show up._ _


	3. Not Everything that Glitters is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds out that not everything that glitters is gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Angst for this chapter
> 
> **A/N:** Not beta, still looking for one. Once its betaed, I'll will update it with the new version. 
> 
> **Note:** Again, what to remind you all that this is  not underage fic.

The first game of the year was about to begin, the noise of the crowd could be heard all the way into the changing rooms. Rick raise his head from tying his shoes, and smile at his teammates as they continue finishing with their own uniform. He could feel the excitement coming from outside and on his teammates, he was anxious and wanted to pick up his broom and play all ready. He got up and checked his gear one last time and uniform before picking up his broom, he was join by Albus.

“Hey, Rick, ready for your first game?” Albus ask swinging his broom over his shoulder.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” He smiled pushing the door open of the changing room.

The noise was deafening as they stepped outside, he looked up and noticed the students were either standing or sitting on the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch. The stands were decorated with the colors of the two teams that were playing against each other today, and smile at seeing the green and red. He looked towards the Professor and parents stand and smiled when he notice almost all his family there, but grimace when he notice his Uncle Tony with his dad's. It wasn't that he didn't like his Uncle, on the contrary, is just that his Uncle always like to be conspicuous and today was no exception. Rick watched as his Uncle stood on the stand and started waving at him making his family turn and spot him. He raised his hand and wave back, smiling when his dads waved back.

“Your parents?” 

He'd forgotten that Albus had been with him, “Yes, my dad's and the crazy man still waving, that's Uncle Tony.”

“Oh, I see. I was beginning to wonder who he was.” Albus put down his broom and pull on his gloves.

“Yeah, that is Uncle Tony for you, he doesn't know the word subtle.”

“He reminds me of Uncle Ron. When it comes to saying something that shouldn't be said, Uncle Ron takes the trophy.” 

“Yeah, same with Uncle Tony.” He looked back again and noticed his Aunt Pepper trying to make Uncle Tony sit, and shook his head.

“Do you want to go over the...”

Albus stopped in mid sentence, Rick turned in time to see Albus stumbling forward, and if it hadn't been for his broom holding him up he would have been sprawl face down on the mud. He turned to see Scorpius standing behind Albus.

“Clumsy as always, I see.” Scorpius laughed as he pass by.

However, before Scorpius could take another step he was thrown to the floor by Albus body colliding with his and a punch landing on his face. Rick threw his broom to the floor and ran to tried to pull them apart, but wasn't being as successful as the other day. Before he could call for help a voice, stop them all on their tracks.

“Enough!” 

They all turn to see who it was and Albus stood quickly follow by Scorpius. Rick got up more slowly and stood by their side. He quickly noticed the resemblance between Scorpius and this man, and it wasn't hard to guess that this must be Scorpius father, Malfoy Sr. and Albus boyfriend. The man stood quietly inspecting them, he looked at Albus and after awhile he turned to his son, he then turn and looked at him. When he finally spoke, Rick didn't know if he should stay or run.

“Scorpius?”

“He punched me, so I had to defend...”

“Silence!” Mr. Malfoy said looking at his son, “I'm disappointed that you would act in such a barbaric manner.” 

“Father, you...” 

“Understand? I do, more than you would think.” Mr. Malfoy said, dismissing his son and turning to Albus.

“I think we need to talk privately.” with that, Mr. Malfoy turned around. 

“No.” 

Rick felt the single word echo around the Quidditch field and for a moment it brought silence to the noise, but in the next second it started anew more audibly than before.

“You don't want to do this here, Mr. Potter.” Mr. Malfoy said not turning around.

Rick was starting to wish he was somewhere else; he should have left when he had the chance. If he left now everyone would turn and look at him. He look toward the stand where his family was and almost groan aloud when he saw his dad's coming his way.

“I do.” Albus said, taking a step closer to Mr. Malfoy.

“Fine, have it your way.” Mr. Malfoy turned around and looked at Albus, “I don't think what is between us will work.”

“What? Is this because of...”

“My son? No, but I have found someone more along my age.” Mr. Malfoy turned away and said, “Not a kid.”

With that, Mr. Malfoy left, leaving as silently as he came. Rick turned to Albus who was in total shock; and tried to say something but before he could Albus turned to Scorpius who had been standing quietly all this time. 

“You won.” with that Albus picked up his broom and left the field.

Rick was about to go after Albus, when his dad reach him blocking his view and path. When he had the chance to look also for Scorpius, he had left as well. He gave a sigh and turned to his dads worry faces.


	4. Complications Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hd_and_sons Back to Hogwarts Challenge Week #4. Not beta!
> 
> Note: If your willing to become a beta for this fic. Give me a shout-out!

Rick sat with his parents in the crowded The Three Broomsticks, he tried to see over the throng of people to see if he could spot Madam Rosmerta, but it was to no avail. The place was overcrowded with parents, students, and even some regular customers. He gave a sigh and sat back down on the booth and waited with his parents to be noticed. 

“How is school?” Father asked not looking up from the perusal of the menu. 

“Overall it has been good, however I’m still having trouble with my runes class.” Rick yawned as he work the kinks of his tired body. 

“Haven’t been sleeping?” Dad said looking over him quietly.

He grimace when he saw the look on his Dad face. He didn't’ know which of his parents he prefered when they started asking question about his health. His Father tended to over examining him even to the point of almost dragging him to his Uncle Bruce for a full exam if he found even something he could consider harmful on one of his sons. His Dad was different he would ask one or two questions and then he’ll leave it alone, but he’ll be constantly looking at them over the space of a week. He gave a sigh and was opening his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by the arrival of Madam Rosmerta. 

“What can I bring you, gentlemen?” Madam Rosmerta smiled at them. 

His Father looked up from his menu and smiled, “We would like three butterbeers and anything you can recommend to eat.”

“Three butterbeers and I recommend the mince pie. Would that be all?” At their nod she left in a swirl of her skirts as she weaved around people. 

“What a nice lady.” His dad said still looking after Madam Rosmerta, “Interesting too.” 

“If I didn’t know you better I would think you’ll leave me for her.” Father said pulling out and checking his phone. 

Rick smiled at the bestow look on his dad’s face as he turned to his Father, “I wouldn’t leave you, not even for the most beautiful women in the world.” 

“Flattery won’t get you nowhere, Clint.” Said a dry voice.

“Uncle Loki!” Rick smile, stood up, and caught his Uncle Loki in a hug, “Uncle Loki, how you been?”

“Hello Frederick, I’ll been good and you?”

Rick grimace at the use of his full name, “I been good, still having trouble with one of my subjects.” 

He scoot to the other side of the booth to leave space for his Uncle to sit, “Thats why I’m here. I receive the message that you sent.” 

He began to tell his Uncle about his homework and the class and what exactly he wasn’t understanding about the whole runes. As he was drawing his Uncle the diagram he had been working in class, they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat. They look up and Uncle Loki broke into a smile as he got up, clasping Mr. Malfoy on the arm and pulling him into a hug.

“Phil, Clint, Frederick. I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy.” Uncle Loki smile, “Draco let me present to you Phil Coulson, his husband Clint Coulson, and their son Frederick Coulson.” 

Rick stare in bewilderment at Scorpius father as the other just stood there and shook hands with his parents and then in turn to him. Mr. Malfoy didn’t give any indication that he’d meet him before as he shook his hand. Rick didn’t know what to do, he felt awkward as he notice the smile on his Uncle Loki’s face as he continue to talk to Mr. Malfoy. 

Were they going out? Was Uncle Loki the reason why Mr. Malfoy broke up with Albus? He thought about these and other questions as he saw his Uncle Loki smile more than he’d ever saw him before. He turned to his fathers and saw the same bewilderment look that he probably was sporting. At least this couldn’t get any worse, he thought. 

He wanted to groan out loud when he knew it could as he saw Albus enter the Three Broomsticks with one of the Weasley boys. He was praying to whomever would listen for Albus not to spot him this time. However, his prayer weren’t answer as just as he finish thinking it, Albus turned his head and spot him. Rick saw the narrow of Albus eyes when he spotted Mr. Malfoy in their booth and made his way toward them. Rick was trying to think fast for the best option he could make, should he tell Mr. Malfoy? His parents? His Uncle? However, his time was up when Albus arrived and stood in front of them hands clench in a tight fist. 

“So this is him, then? The one you left me for?” Albus hissed.

Everyone on the booth look up at Albus with a few raise eyebrows, but Albus wasn't looking at anyone but at Mr. Malfoy. 

“And you?” Rick blinked when the anger was directed at him, “I trusted you and you knew all along.”

“Now wait one damn minute.” Rick said getting up, he could see they were making a spectacle  
of themselves all ready. 

But Albus didn't wait for him to continue as he left the Broomsticks with the same swiftness that he’d arrived.

“So that's the boy you were telling me about?” Uncle Loki said, into the silence. 

Rick groan this time, cradling his face in his hands, he felt one of his dads pat him on his back. Life as he saw it was getting too complicated.


End file.
